Conventional fuel-water separators (FWS) have a water-in-fuel-filter (“Wiff”) sensor, which indicates whether a bowl at the bottom of the filter is full of water and needs to be drained. The sensor is attached by a wire to the bottom of the filter. This sensor has to be disconnected in order from the filter and reconnected when the new filter is installed. In addition to the fact that it can be a hassle to remove/install the sensor, conventional fuel-water separators in which the sensor has to be disconnected and then reconnected have several drawbacks including that sometimes the sensor is not reattached, and the length of the wire given may make it challenging to install/remove the sensor. One such liquid sensor is disclosed in the Korean Patent Publication No. 2008106231.
Accordingly, there is a need to resolve these and other problems related to conventional fuel-water separator sensors.